


The Other-Other-Other Thor

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [24]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's inability to name anything except after his brother make it hard to deduce who he is looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other-Other-Other Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Link to prompt and fill: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22628679#t22628679

“Thor! Where are you, Thor?” Loki shouted into the courtyard. 

“I am right here, brother.” Thor called from beneath the shadow of the sycamore and walked into the warm rays of the sun, his golden hair glimmered in the light. Loki took one look at him and scowled. 

“Not you, you oaf! The other Thor.” He snapped and continued calling out for the other Thor. Thor the Aesir walked back under the sycamore and looked at his friends. 

“Which Thor do you believe he is calling for?” Thor the Aesir asked.

“Thor the Cat?”

“No, she is with the queen.” Sif replied as she watched the younger prince stick his head in a bush. 

“Thor the squirrel?” 

“Nay, it died last winter.” Holgun said solemnly. The Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor the Aesir bowed their heads in memory. Fandral opened an eye then asked:

“Thor the pig?”

“Nay, he lives in the sty by the river and is rather distinctive in marking.” For the pig was blue due to an incident Loki would rather not ever be repeated which evidenced a failure from the time he was learning about potions. 

“The butcher’s child which he had the honor of naming?” Sif asked. 

“Nay, her name is Thora and she is not yet old enough to toddle.” Volstagg said and stroked his beard in thought as he watched Loki life the skirt of a poor maidservant, yelling Thor into the void. 

“Thoralina, perhaps? He is known to call her Thor for short.” Thor the Aesir brought up.

“She has ventured to Vanaheim and calls herself Lina nowadays, besides she is far too large to fit under a skirt or in a bush.” Hogun stated.

“Or under a cart.” Volstagg added as Loki stuck his head under a cart at the very moment. 

“Has Loki acquired any new creatures as of late?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Thor the Aesir said and stroked Mjolnir in contemplation. He remembered the moment his brother handed him the gift. He forever would be grateful for the gift but he would never apologize for interrupting Loki during his presentation. 

“And I present you with a fine hammer, forged in the heart of a dying star, my gift to my brother, Thor.” He had shown him the hammer the said proudly. “The hammer-

“Mjolnir!” Thor had shouted. Loki looked at him quizzically, pouted then turned over the offending weapon. Thor knew exactly what Loki had wanted to say at that moment: Thornucleolus. Loki had oft as a child hailed that he would one day gift him with a great weapon with such a name. 

Thor loved his brother and tolerated his inability to name anything other than after him (though it made him worry even if the Healers assured them it was not a condition nor a problem with his brain), but he would not, and never would he ever in any Cycle, wield his main weapon named after himself, much less with such a ridiculous name. 

As a result the name Thornucleolus went to a pretty dagger Loki had gifted him for a name day. It could poison any foe and cut through any material. It sat buried in the deepest and darkest part of the armory under a shield so gaudy the king, his father, had forbade its very mention in public in the name of good taste and a cloak Fandral had forgotten about six centuries ago. 

Now as Thor watched his brother call upon yet another Thor, he wondered what his brother had named this time. When his brother appeared from beneath a pile of hay with a pup his lips twitched. Loki approached them with as much dignity as someone covered in manure, a red handprint glowing brightly against the pale skin of his left cheek, and odd bits of foliage and debris stuck about himself could possibly manage. 

“Behold, my newest pet, Thor, the runt.” 

“He is a fine dog.” Thor the Aesir said as the puppy whimpered adorably and caused his brother to melt in such a way that no one would admit to having seen for fear of their lives. 

“Aye, your highness. What is the occasion for your adopting such a fine creature?” Sif asked. 

“I am in love.” Loki said and gave a twirl with Thor the runt. “Her name is Sigyn and she has much desired for a dog. I am providing her with Thor in hopes that she will place me in her thoughts and it be the first step into her heart.” Loki said. Then realized he was being sentimental, scowled and left them. 

Fandral raised a brow and looked at Thor. “Will you be Thor the Elder or will your future nieces and nephews be known by things such as Thor the Younger, Thora the Silvertongue for the rest of their days?”

“We must hope that Lady Sigyn is strong in wit and tongue for she many battles ahead of her with the younger prince if children are sired.” Volgstagg added. 

“I look forward to the day where I may meet a child named Thor-Thor.” Hogun said. 

Thor put his face in his palms.


End file.
